1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller apparatus, an electrical apparatus, a remote control system, an image display method, and a computer readable recording medium onto which an image display program to be executed by a computer is recorded, for remotely controlling a piece of equipment such as a DVD player, a video recorder, or a TV tuner or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote controller apparatus for remotely controlling apparatuses such as a television receiver and a video recorder, or a game controller for operating a video game machine is designed as a one-way communication apparatus having a variety of operating buttons suited to these apparatuses or a game controller.
These operating buttons are usually uniquely linked to specific operations of the apparatus being controlled. For example, in the case of a playback button, only a playback function would be assigned to the button. There are other cases in which a plurality of functions (operations) is assigned to one operating button. For example, depending upon the application program for a game or the like, there are cases in which key assignments can be freely changed, thereby enabling one operating button to have a number of operations.
However, if characters or symbols for only one operation are marked on an operating button, it is necessary for a user to constantly be aware of what operation is assigned to each operating button, thereby leading to considerable confusion on the part of the user.
Another approach is that of reducing the number of operations assigned to one operating button and increasing the number of operating buttons. The resulting increase in the number of operating buttons, however, makes operation not easier, but actually more difficult.